Thomas and Martha
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Thomas and Martha lose their light. They lose their son Bruce Wayne.


It was a cold, rainy night. The Wayne family was leaving the Monarch Theater. Martha and Thomas Wayne took their twelve year old son Bruce to see his favorite superhero movie for the fifth time. They didn't mind. They just wanted Bruce happy.

Thomas suggested they take a shortcut through a very dangerous and suspicious alley to get to the car. Martha protested. She suggested they waited in front of the theatre. Thomas persisted they take the shortcut.

Martha agreed and made sure Bruce stayed close to her. Bruce was playing with his toy and walking ahead of his parents. Martha told Bruce to slow down. Thomas assured her that he'll be fine.

* * *

They were almost out of the alley when a mugger came from behind some trash cans. Thomas moved in front of his wife and child, protecting them.

Thomas asked the mugger what he wanted. The mugger pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Thomas. The mugger told him he wanted all his money.

Thomas pulled out his wallet and handed it to him. The mugger snatched the wallet and hit Thomas on the head with the gun.

Then the mugger pointed the gun to Martha and demanded she give him her pearl necklace. Martha pulled it off her neck and gave it to him.

Thomas gaining some conscious, wrapped his arm around the muggers neck, trying to choke him out. The mugger tried to get Thomas off of him but Thomas was stronger.

Martha pushes Bruce behind her. She tells him it'll be alright. Bruce was terrified but it didn't stop him from running up the mugger and trying to his father. Martha told Bruce to come back but he ignored her.

Thomas told Bruce to stand back. Bruce started hitting the mugger with his small hands. The mugger kicked Bruce so he stopped hitting him. He managed to push Thomas off of him. The mugger pointed the gun at Bruce.

That is when the world began falling apart.

The mugger shot Bruce twice. Thomas saw his son's body it the ground slowly. Martha screamed and ran to Bruce's lifeless body. Bruce died instantly. The mugger realized what he did and ran out of the alley.

Thomas tried moving his body but the shock was keeping him still. His son is dead. Martha tried giving Bruce CPR. Thomas told her to stop. Martha called him a bastard and continued.

Thomas yelled at her to stop. Martha stopped and started crying more. She couldn't believe their son is dead. A damn mugger killed a kid. How low could you be to kill a kid with no hesitation?

Martha picked up Bruce and held him like a newborn. Thomas fell to the ground on his knees and screamed. He crawled to Martha and Bruce and held them. They sat there under to only light post in the alley, crying and praying that somehow Bruce would wake up.

* * *

The police came ten minutes later. Martha was still holding Bruce. Thomas was leaning against the trash cans. A paramedic tried to get Bruce onto a gurney but Martha snapped at them. She held on tighter and they gave up.

A police officer asked Thomas what happened. Thomas told them everything. Thomas got up and convinced Martha to let go of Bruce. She loosened her grip and started laughing. She dipped her hand in Bruce's blood and put it on her mouth.

Everyone at the crime scene started backing up in fear. She's insane. Thomas was getting scared to approach is wife. Is she even his wife anymore?

Martha continued to laugh until a police officer handcuffed her left hand. Before the officer can put the right hand, Martha hit him and ran.

Thomas tried chasing after her but an officer stopped him. The officer told him he needed to be with son and they'll look for Martha.

Thomas is now sitting in a cop car confused. Alfred came running to cop car and opened it. Thomas turned to Alfred and told him what had happened. He started crying and fell to the ground.

Thomas told Alfred to go home. Thomas closed the cop car door. He had so much on his mind. He blamed himself for going into that alley. If he knew that his son would die and his wife would turn crazy, they would have waited for their car in front of the theatre.

The drive to the hospital was awkward. Thomas tuned out the questions the police officers asked him. He's done with the questions.

They had Thomas cleaned up. He could have done it at home but the police need evidence. They think Thomas killed his own son. Along with the assistance of Martha who fled. It was suspicious. Life couldn't get any worse right?

Wrong.

* * *

They did release Thomas. They took him home. He couldn't look at the Manor the same again. Their light is gone. Bruce is gone. What is there to do?

Thomas got out of the police car. The officer assured him they would find Martha. He nodded his head and walked away towards the pearly silver gates.

Thomas pushed them open and walked slowly towards the Wayne Manor. Alfred was outside waiting for Thomas his eyes were red and face tear stained. Thomas hugged Alfred. They let each other go and he told Alfred that he was going to his bedroom to sleep.

Unfortunately, Thomas didn't plan on sleeping.

The next morning, Thomas is found dead in his bed. He overdosed on pills and he was seen on his back on his bed. Alfred found him. He knocked on Thomas door and he didn't get a response so he rammed the door open with his body.

Alfred called 911. They came in five minutes and saw Alfred holding Thomas. He lost his boss and bestfriend.

Next to Thomas was a letter for Martha. He was waiting for her to come back. Guessing he couldn't handle his traumatic situation and decided to end his life.

The last sentence in the letter read that he is with Bruce now. She doesn't have to worry about their son being lonely.

Never lonely.


End file.
